Ao Meu Amor Carta I
by Ywoolly
Summary: Ainda não sei como começar essa carta... Na verdade nem sei porque a estou escrevendo. Talvez nunca chegue a ler as linhas dela... Ou então lerá e voltará para mim..." Em Breve virá a Continuação. 1ª parte da Trilogia. Sirius/Hermione


**_Ao Meu Amor_**

_Ainda não sei como começar essa carta... Na verdade nem sei porque a estou escrevendo. Talvez nunca chegue a ler as linhas dela... Ou então lerá e voltará para mim..._

_Hoje quando acordei, mais uma vez procurei por ti. Procurei pelo calor de teu corpo. Esperei por teus beijos de bom dia. Porem, mais uma vez esperei em vão. Olhei para o seu lado da cama e somente seu travesseiro me encarava. Fechei os olhos – numa tentativa_

_inútil de escapar da realidade – e quando os abri, ele continuava lá a me encarar de forma fria e crua._

_Nunca havia percebido o quanto esta casa é grande. Talvez porque seu sorriso sempre a encheu, ou porque ela fora sempre dos dois, e nunca somente de um._

_Foi inevitável não parar na escada. Ainda lembra o por quê não é? Lembro-me muito bem. Foi na escada, com vários membros da Ordem no andar de baixo, que você me beijou pela primeira vez. Encurralou-me e me beijou de forma avassaladora. E depois de várias tardes de inverno (sabes que prefiro o inverno) me largou e foi embora. Você me deu um sorriso e subiu o restante das escadas, me deixando ali, estupefata pelo que havia acabado de acontecer. Mas depois daquele beijo nunca mais fui a mesma._

_Juro que durante todos esse dias em que está fora eu tentei não lembrar de tudo que vivemos. Mas a cada hora que entro na cozinha, as lembranças de nossos "pequenos esbarrões" me vêm a mente. A cada momento que entro em nosso banheiro me lembro de quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez. Na primeira noite que não estava aqui e entrei na sala, a lembrança de quando enfrentamos todos os nossos parentes e amigos para ficarmos juntos, me veio a mente. E, amor, uma fina lágrima rolou por meu rosto._

_Passei tanto tempo de frente a lareira, fitando as chamas, esperando que você aparecesse nelas e tentando me aquecer com as lembranças das nossas primeiras noites de casados, nas quais ficávamos em frente a ela abraçados e bebendo nosso vinho do Porto._

_Chorei com medo de que algo de ruim pudesse ter lhe acontecido. Mas então me lembro de que és um excelente bruxo. Ainda lembro da primeira vez que me disse que era uma bruxa inteligente para minha idade. Acho que não notou no momento, mas corei furiosamente quando disse aquilo._

_Ontem, enquanto escutava nossa música, pensei no motivo pelo qual brigamos. E cheguei a conclusão que foi o motivo mais bobo que já discutimos. Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer que Victor é apenas um amigo e me enviou flores por um motivo que se não tivesse saído batendo a porta estaria sabendo agora. Seu ciúme é totalmente bobo. Não é porque eu e ele tivemos um "casinho" de adolescentes, quando eu tinha apenas quatorze anos que ele vai querer algo comigo agora. Você disse coisas que realmente me magoaram._

_E tinha planos para aquela noite que brigamos. Havia preparado nosso quarto de maneira especial. Talvez não se lembre, mas naquela noite comemorávamos duas coisas. Uma delas era que estávamos fazendo oito anos desde que me pediu em namoro e a outra... Bem a outra só direi quando voltares, mas sei que ficará feliz ao saber, afinal é o que mais quer desde que nos casamos. Mas quando entrei no quarto, sozinha, e me deparei com nossa cama fria e sem você para me ajudar a aquece-la, só pude fazer uma coisa: chorar._

_Onde você está? Já o procurei em todos os lugares. Nossos amigos estão preocupados. Você simplesmente desapareceu sem deixar rastros! Nossa! Agora me assustei. Um cão latiu do outro lado da rua e desapareceu. Uma vez fez isso comigo. E me assustou. Mas depois soube como transformar meu medo em desejo._

_Ginny veio hoje mais cedo visitar-me. Me disse para esquecer tudo isso pois você acabará voltando. Mas não consigo. Como vou dormir em paz sem saber onde você está dormindo? Sei que não está dormindo com outras. Uma vez me disse que eu podia confiar em você. E eu confio._

_Volta pra mim! Não acha que essa briga foi longe demais? Para que quer me ver sofrer? Sei que não é um Black assim._

_Saíste sem as chaves de casa. Mas sabes que sempre que saio deixo uma embaixo do tapete. Caso volte esta noite – ou em outras, o que me deixaria mais triste – e eu esteja dormindo, não bata na porta e nem faça barulho. Acorde-me com beijos como fazes no meio da noite quando quer fazer amor. Não peça desculpas e nem diga nada além de "eu te amo", somente me ame intensamente. Caso volte e eu esteja fora – a tua procura – espera por mim na nossa cama com um sorriso convidativo e repleto de carinho._

_Estamos com saudades do nosso Padfoot._

_Eu te amo._

_Da sua e eternamente sua,_

_Mione._


End file.
